


Immortalized

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Evil Snoke, Fix-It, Han Solo Lives, Implied/Referenced Torture, Legends gets referenced, M/M, Past Torture, Responsefic, in a way I guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: The truth only comes out to the Resistance when Kylo Ren comes back with Han — and they have to figure out where to go from there.





	Immortalized

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Need To Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734656) by [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was actually something that was bothering me for a while, so I’m writing something about it. Title and reference Snoke makes is a shout-out to the Legacy of the Force series with the infamous Sith tassels.

_That’s him? That’s Ben Solo?_

_It can’t be._

_How the stang would Han and Leia’s kid turn to the Dark Side? It makes no sense._

_And he was such a sweet kid too..._

Of course it’s how Poe finds out about who Kylo Ren is. The galaxy probably hates him at this point, and this is no exception. 

Even watching as Kylo — as Ben — passes him without so much as meeting his eyes, Poe can’t help but feel like he’s actually been slapped. Something along those lines. The other passengers on the Falcon — a girl with three buns in her hair and Finn — are already giving Kylo a wide berth. Poe supposes he can’t blame them. He just wishes Kylo would at least talk to him. Acknowledge what he did was wrong, anything. 

So this is how it ends. Not amicably, but Kylo all but saying to Poe he doesn’t matter and never did. 

“Poe, it’s okay.” Snap’s voice. “We’ve got your back on this, buddy."

Poe knows it. And right now, he’s going to need it. 

***

Ignoring him is the coward’s way out. And yet, after what he’s done (and some other things he’s done that Poe probably doesn’t know about), Kylo Ren (he doesn’t feel comfortable calling himself Ben again. Luke good as killed that identity that night) can’t look at Poe. Poe wants him imprisoned — probably executed comes next. Or worse. Anything that punishes him, no matter if it’s ethical or not.

War changes a person, after all. 

Kylo didn’t want this, of course. He wanted Poe safe. Leaving him behind, in the end, was the best course of action — where he was going, Poe couldn’t follow. 

And yet, thinking of Poe on the torture rack crying in combined emotional and physical pain...he knows it didn’t go the way he thought. 

He didn’t keep Poe safe. He broke him beyond repair. Probably into a man who hated him. 

“Ben, you realize we passed Poe,” Han says, jarring him out of his thoughts. 

Kylo shakes his head. “Poe doesn’t want to see me,” he says. 

“What could be so bad that he doesn’t want to see you?”

Kylo hesitates. 

_The hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke is huge even and especially in Kylo’s quarters. Even as Kylo looks up at it, Snoke speaks, his voice a menacing rumble. “You found the pilot, didn’t you?”_

_”Yes,” Kylo says._

_“Good. Though I sense...you hesitate.”_

_”What must I do...to him?” Kylo can still remember trying to stay stoic behind the mask — something that the mask was good for, among many things. Without it, he is defenseless — on Tuanul, and part of his many, many racing thoughts being dear-stars-he-shouldn’t-be-here, Ben Solo talking once again..._

_”What you always do. What you’re made to do. Break him apart,” Snoke says. “Tear into his mind and find his darkest secrets and worst memories until you find what you need.”_

_”He’s...not important,” Kylo says. “He has no place in this story. He comes from nothing, he’s nothing.” And underneath it all is a plea for Snoke to spare him, lest he not survive..._

_Snoke sneers. “But not to you, is he?” A beat. “It seems that you, as always, still have some feelings within that shell.”_

_Kylo can already feel the tension in his chest. Clenching, squeezing like a vise._

_“Do you remember these Sith tassels we studied? ‘He will immortalize his love’?"_

_Slowly, Kylo nods. And he knows what Snoke is asking him to do._

_Snoke leans in, smiles a smile that’s absolutely horrible. “Think of yourself as immortalizing that love while you do the deed.”_

”He made me,” Kylo says, almost in a daze. “Snoke made me, and I good as broke Poe...”

Hsn honestly looks like he got hit by a speeder. “What do you mean?”

”I hurt him.” Kylo can’t bear to admit all of it to his father. His father would hate him and justifiably so. "And Snoke ordered me to do it. I tried arguing, but he hit me with Force Lightning. He tortured me.” And he can remember almost hating Poe, wanting the pain of the Lightning to be on anyone else but him...and it had stopped when the Lightning did. 

“You’re saying Snoke forced you to hurt Poe?”

Slowly, Kylo nods. 

Han sighs. “I need a minute,” he says. 

Kylo can’t say he blames him as he walks away. He just hopes he hasn’t lost his father as well. 


End file.
